


burgundy dahlia

by vagarius



Series: flower red (nsfw) [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, human kazu, vampire misumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: "It's okay," Misumi reassures. "It's cute when Kazu gets excited."
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Series: flower red (nsfw) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	burgundy dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't actually have anything to do with the lipstick collab
> 
> but, you know, red is a nice color

Misumi cups Kazunari's cheeks in his hands, tilting Kazunari's face until he meets his gaze. "Are you sure, Kazu?" Misumi asks, his eyes never leaving Kazunari's. His eyes aren't _kind,_ per say – they're more hungry, than anything – but Kazunari feels something in his heart warm, anyway, and preens at the fact this look is reserved just for him. "I can always find something else to eat today."

Kazunari smiles and shakes his head, his cheeks warming under Misumi's hands. "You don't need to keep asking every time, silly. My answer's always going to be yes."

Misumi licks his lips at the answer, then leans in close. "Just making sure," Misumi murmurs, his impossibly warm breath puffing onto Kazunari's lips. He swipes his thumbs along the tops of Kazunari's cheeks, then moves even closer, his lips locking onto Kazunari's, and his tongue pushing itself behind Kazunari's teeth.

Kazunari melts into the kiss, as he always does. One of Misumi's hands glides downward, pushing away the ends of Kazunari's hair to cup the side of his neck. Kazunari shivers as Misumi's thumbnail presses upward into the soft skin under his chin, Kazunari's pulse quickening underneath it.

Misumi chuckles against Kazunari's lips, then pulls away fully from the kiss. He trails mouth down the front of Kazunari's neck before licking upward, his tongue tracing a wet stripe along Kazunari's skin. Kazunari's breath stutters as Misumi's tongue moves back down his throat, the hand on his neck sliding sideways to hold Kazunari tightly by the arm.

Kazunari tenses in anticipation when Misumi's mouth moves to where Kazunari neck meets his shoulder, his lips kissing the area gently. Misumi chuckles again, his grip on Kazunari's arm tightening with near-bruising force. "You actually really like this, huh?" Misumi mumbles, sounding amused.

Before Kazunari can answer, Misumi's teeth finally sink into his skin, and Kazunari's mind goes blank.

_"Hah…"_

Kazunari moans, his hands curling into the edge of Misumi's shirt. The rush of blood in his ears is loud and desperate, almost as if asking Kazunari why he's letting Misumi take so much away. Only the occasional slurping sound from Misumi breaks through the static, Kazunari's own noises seeming quiet and far away.

Kazunari's breath grows shallow as Misumi continues to suck, growing more and more lightheaded by the second. Misumi pulls away just as Kazunari's vision starts to blur, and Kazunari only vaguely registers Misumi licking the last droplets of blood from the wound.

Kazunari's forehead abruptly drops onto Misumi's shoulder when Misumi straightens back up. Misumi catches him as his legs buckle, his free arm holding Kazunari up by the waist. "Sorry~" Misumi chimes, slowly walking the two of them to the bed. "I took a little more than usual."

Kazunari hums, letting himself be pulled on top of Misumi as Misumi lies down on the bed. "You did so good," Misumi praises, combing his hand through Kazunari's hair. "So good."

Kazunari shifts then groans, hiding his face against Misumi's collarbone. Misumi drags his hand up Kazunari's spine in response, his palm eventually settling on the back of Kazunari's neck. He squeezes lightly. "Kazu really does like when I bite him, doesn't he? He's hard again~"

Kazunari still feels fuzzy and lightheaded, but the spark of humiliation that runs through his body is perfectly clear, as it always is. His cock throbs in his pants at the feeling, and the spark burns brighter.

"It's okay," Misumi reassures, then squeezes Kazunari's neck lightly again while he flips them over. "It's cute when Kazu gets excited."

Kazunari can't do much else but whimper as Misumi pulls Kazunari's cock out of his pants. Misumi's palm is rough with callouses – Kazunari doesn't know where they're from, and he never asks – and his grip tight as he strokes Kazunari's cock. Kazunari continues to whimper and shake, his hips stuttering upward on their own accord. His cheeks burn with both humiliation and arousal, his legs trembling around Misumi's hips.

The bite mark on his neck throbs, and Kazunari comes with a moan, spilling over his clothes and onto Misumi's hand. Misumi quickly licks the mess off his hand before leaning down, his forearm landing neatly next to Kazunari's head. He languidly captures Kazunari's lips once more, and Kazunari does his best to kiss back, his own mouth wet and sloppy.

Kazunari shivers when Misumi bites into his lip, his fangs piercing Kazunari's skin. He lets go before pulling his body up and away, his eyes bright as he stares down at Kazunari.

Delicately, he cups the side of Kazunari's face, then slides his thumb along Kazunari's bottom lip, smearing what Kazunari assumes is a mix of spit and blood across his skin. "You look so pretty with blood on your lips," he says, but his voice sounds far, far away.

Kazunari's eyes start to flutter shut. He feels Misumi's fingertips press into the bite mark on his neck, but even that sensation is faint.

"I think I want you like this for a little longer, though."

To the distant echo of Misumi's voice, Kazunari drifts off.


End file.
